tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vengeance is Mine
Vengeance is Mine is the 22nd episode of the second season, and the 48th episode of the series overall. It aired on June 29th, 2014. "The truth will set her free!!" Official Description Leonardo stages a rescue for Karai against Splinter's wishes. However, Karai seeks vengeance on Shredder, which ends up endangering every one. Plot Synopsis This episode begins in the Dungeon of Shredder's lair, where Fishface delivers a bowl of food to Karai. Karai tells him that she hates the food that she's gotten, but Fishface comments that it isn't a Bed and Breakfast and orders her to consume whatever he decides to bring. Karai then teases Fishface about following Tiger Claw's orders, as the latter was the one who told him to bring the food. Fishface tells her to watch her manners and then departs. However, after this happens, Karai finally fractures a cell bar, so she is able to separate it from the door and use it as a way to escape her imprisonment. Then, Karai stealthily runs to the Dungeon exit and easily slices the lock in half with the cell bar. However, just as she reaches freedom, Tiger Claw grabs her by the head and tugs her back inside. Karai then attacks him with the bar, but Tiger Claw obsorbes all of her attacks, grabs her weapon, and bends it until she can't use it anymore. Karai nearly succeeds in getting a hit on her foe, but Tiger Claw defeats her by striking her in the chest and pinning her down. The Shredder then enters the scene, telling Tiger Claw to spare Karai's life. Tiger Claw agrees and, later, Karai is brought into another cell with chains around her wrists, while the Shredder is standing behind her. Shredder takes off the bottom part of his mask and tries to make Karai believe that everything he's done is for the sake of his clan. He then asks her why she has insisted on trying to hurt him. Karai refuses to speak, causing Shredder to ask why 'his daughter' doesn't have anything to say for herself. Karai harshly scolds him and, at the top of her lungs, yells that she is NOT his daughter. Meanwhile, in The Sewer Lair, the four brothers are trying to plan the best possible way to rescue Karai successfully. Raph says that he is on board for saving her, but he also wishes to take down the Shredder and his forces once and for all, as they really are going to so much trouble to 'invade' the lair of a ninja master. Leo replies that it would be way too risky to confront the Shredder in the way that they did last time. He then advises that each brother should take on a specific position to make sure that their mission is conductive to success. Mikey disagrees with this, and Splinter confirms that disagreement is the absolute worst way to start a mission. He then asks Leo if he can talk to him. He tells his son that it would be diificult - if not impossible - to not put his or his brothers' lives on the line if they dare to save his daughter. Leo wants to believe that it is truly worth it, as he wants Splinter to be reunited. Splinter's reply is that he isn't willing to let the Turtles risk their lives or his daughter's. A conflicted Leonardo obeys, but then goes to tell his brothers that Master Splinter isn't right. With this, the brothers decide to depart to The Foot HQ, with all of them taking on a role of some sort. Mikey is to distract the Shredder's henchmen (Fishface and Rahzar) with his shadow puppetry skills, Leo and Raph are to infiltrate the Dungeon through the sewer system, all while Donnie disables the power to the building by cutting down a couple power lines. Raph and Leo then enter the Dungeon and, after they ambush two Foot-Bots, they get to Karai's cell. Karai tells Leo that 'it look him long enough' and Leo responds that they got a little tired of waiting for Karai to escape on her own time. Raph then tells Leo to hurry up, so Leo rapidly breaks the lock with a pair of small metal weapons, and then frees Karai. Karai then grabs a Katana from a fallen Foot-Bot, but Leo, Raph and Karai run into trouble. Tiger Claw appears once again, ready to fight. However, this time, he is much more skilled than ever and outmatches the turtles with ease. Meanwhile, Mikey leads Rahzar and Xever to the top of the building and is narrowly able to defeat them. However, just before the turtle leaves, his arm gets scratched. Meanwhile, Leo uses his T-Phone to call Donnie and tells him to activate a dog whistle, hoping that Tiger Claw will hear this and be defeaned. This does work and Raph knocks Tiger Claw aside. Karai then steps over him and warns him that none of this is over. Every one regroups above ground to find Mikey and they learn that his left arm has been damaged by Rahzar. However, this ends up being the least of their worries, as many Foot-Bots leap down from the top of the building and surround their foes in the center of the street. Tiger Claw then reappears and tells the Turtles to surrender, as they don't stand a chance and will be outmatched. However, Donnie then rams the Shellraiser right into the squadron of ninjas and has both his brothers and Karai board the vehicle. As Karai boards, however, she looks up to see that the Shredder is staring down at her from the top of the building with a menacing expression on his face. Nevertheless, the team starts to drive away, but the Foot-Bots reassemble and start trying to use their weapons to drill into the Shellraiser so that they can retrieve Karai. The Turtles quickly outsmart the robots, but they then realize that quite a few foot soldiers are following them while riding on Dragon choppers. Raph is about to thwart off their pursuers with their supply of manhole covers, but he realizes that they have used all of them up and asks who forgot to refill them. Mikey then points to Donnie, pretending that he did it. Thus, the team is forced to start firing the garbage cannon. After Karai asks Donnie if there is anything better that they could use, Donnie reveals that he has programmed the Shellraiser with new abilities, including the ability to blast smoke towards enemies, which will create a screen of smoke. After Donnie does this, he spurts some oil out onto the street from the back of the vehicle and both Fishface and his bike topple over, but Tiger Claw abandons his bike so that he can use his jetpack to go after the Turtles. Tiger Claw stabs his blade right through the hatch on top of the Shellraiser, nearly hitting Karai. The Mutant then grabs her. The two face off on top of the Shellraiser while it is moving! This time, Karai puts up a good fight, but Tiger Claw is still able to get the better of her. However, the Shellraiser then drives below the roof of the building and Tiger Claw cannot avoid colliding with it, which results in him falling down onto the street below. This allows time for the Turtles to hide their vehicle and then head back to the lair. Once they have reached their home, Raph patches up Mikey's wounds, while Leo asks Karai if she is willing to stay with them for a little while. With the Shredder going after them all, Karai says that this is her only choice and admits that their lair is pretty nice. Mikey then proposes to have a family hug, but he soon declines because of his arm. Splinter then enters the room and, after he hears about the incident that Mikey had, he begins to scold the Turtles for not cooperating, but he then sees Karai and this ends up satisfying him greatly. Without hesitating, Karai walks over to Splinter and hugs him, which causes Splinter to believe that some things might indeed be worth a risk. Meanwhile, Tiger Claw reports back to Shredder, stating that he has already scoured the city in search of Karai and has ordered a few Foot-Bots to continue the search and to return to him with every detail. After Tiger Claw reveals that, so far, he has turned up empty-handed, Shredder tells his minion that his efforts are pointless and that he was always counting on Karai's escape. He then goes on to say that Karai will probably arrive with Splinter and his pupils to finish what they have started, and this will allow the Shredder to have his vengeance. Shredder then commands Tiger Claw to tell Baxter Stockman of the situation. In the lair, the Turtles undergo some sparring, while Karai and Splinter take the time to observe. Leo and Mikey face off, with Mikey tucking his limbs into his own shell and rolling on the ground, which catches Leo off-guard. Leo tells Mikey to concentrate more and he soon kicks Mikey to the ground. Mikey complains about being kicked in the arm, but, using the arm that was uninjured, throws a water balloon that hits Leo directly in the forehead. This causes Karai to start snickering, embarrassing Leo. Leo then tackles Mikey, which soon causes the brothers to form a doggy pile on the floor, at which point Splinter has seen and heard enough. He then tells every one that the training is finished for the day. The Turtles then head into the living room, while Karai stays with Splinter for several minutes. She glances at the picture of herself (as an infant) in Tang Shen's arms and then asks Splinter about what happened when his and Shredder's rivarly began, as she was never told. Splinter explains that their rivalry was also created by something that was even deeper than Karai's mother. He tells her that there were battles between The Hamato Clan and The Foot Clan that lasted centuries upon centuries. One day, after The Foot Clan was defeated, Splinter's father found Saki as a toddler that had been abandoned. Splinter's father decided that he should give Saki shelter and Oroku soon met Hamato Yoshi (Splinter). After that happened, the two children grew up alongside each other and became rivals in 'all things', as brothers are. However, this minor rivalry started growing when the two of them met Tang Shen for the very first time. Not long after this, however, Saki learned about the clan that he originated from (The Foot Clan) and was shocked when he figured out that Splinter had never told him. Because of this, he broke into Splinter's house and tried to kill him, but Tang Shen accidentally died in the process. Shredder then burnt Splinter's home to the ground in an attempt to kill him. Believing that Splinter couldn't escape from this, Saki took Miwa away and rebuilt The Foot Clan as a way to 'redeem' himself. Karai then asks her father about revenge and why he doesn't appear to want it. Splinter then explains that revenge is always the thing that can lead to more pain - something that the Shredder doesn't seem to realize. He then says that getting reunited with Karai is alot better than anything else. Each of them then enjoy a glass of tea. Soon, the four brothers start preparing to go into their beds, and Karai appears to be asleep already. Just to make sure of this, Leo asks if she is awake, but he does not receive a reply. Thus, he exits the room that she's inside of. However, Karai then opens one of her eyes, revealing that she was simply pretending to sleep, just so that she could find a way out of the lair. Leo waits for her by the subway tracks, however, and informs her of the danger that would come if she was to go face off with her actual enemies. Karai tells Leo not to stop her, but Leo replies that he only wants to help. Karai tells him that her whole life has been about revenge and having Leo join her wouldn't be right. Leo then begs Karai, who walks towards him and puts one of her hands on his shoulder. She mumbles that she's sorry and then throws a ball of blinding powder into his face, causing him to fall over. She then departs down the subway tunnel, claiming that 'this will end tonight'. Breaking back into Shredder's headquarters, Karai notices that her former 'father' seems to be resting in his throne, but, after coming closer, she realizes that Shredder has put Chrome Dome there instead. She is then nearly captured by the robot, but manages to impale it with her blade before it gets the chance to harm her. Shredder then appears from out of the shadows and says that she has returned sooner than he expected. She then confronts the Shredder in combat, vowing to destroy him for what he's done to her father. Karai then vaults at him, but Shredder tells her that she has made a bad mistake and that she holds no surprises for him. Karai attacks the Shredder from every angle, but her anger leaves her vulnerable to one of Shredder's attacks and she is easily beaten by the person that taught her Ninjutsu. Shredder hands Karai over to Tiger Claw, who reveals that the Turtles haven't been spotted yet. Shredder says that they couldn't be far behind and orders a large horde of his own henchmen to bring Karai to a place where a mysterious experiment will happen. Meanwhile, Leo awakens near the entrance of his Lair and has his brothers and sensei come to him, where he tells all of them about Karai's decision to take revenge. Splinter then calls himself a fool and fears that he told her too much and too quickly. Following the henchmen's trail, they all chase after Karai, determined to save her once again. While in the Shellraiser, they manage to see that Karai is being transported somewhere by the Foot. Leo quickly tells Raph to fire all of their weapons at once. Knowing that this would harm his daughter, Splinter tells him not to and says to move the Shellraiser a little closer, but not to the point where the villains can spot them. Inside Baxter's new lab, Shredder walks in and it is soon revealed that Baxter was told to extract a large portion of DNA from a serpent and place it inside of his vat filled with Mutagen. Shredder then orders his men to have Karai bound to a table inside of a cage hanging over the vat. Tiger Claw comments that Shredder is pretty ruthless if he wants to have his own 'cub' get mutated, but Shredder replies that Karai becoming a Mutant is not one of his actual intentions. His plan is that, when one or two of the Turtles attempt to save Karai, he will rapidly kick them into the Mutagen, which would them to turn into brainless serpents that would immediately start targeting Splinter. Therefore, the latter would be left completely mortified and the Shredder would get the chance to 'shatter' his body. However, what Baxter did not reveal is that, right when the Shredder entered, Baxter was alarmed by his master's voice and accidentally spilled a different chemical into the jar that contains the modified Mutagen. Regardless, he states that everything has been prepared perfectly. During the next moment, Splinter and his sons all jump down from the ceiling. It is not that long before Donnie, Mikey, and Raph are all trapped inside of spring-loaded cages that were set on the floor, while Master Splinter is restrained by ropes that the Foot-Bots wrap him up with. Leo is also tossed into a cage by a Foot-Bot, but, luckily, just as the cage retracts on top of him, he slips a part of his Katana into an opening and he's able to pry his way out. He climbs up the chain that Karai's cage is attached to and is able to reach her. He removes the duct tape from her mouth and she thanks him for this. However, Shredder then tries to stab Leo from behind, but Leo ducks and Shredder's gauntlets accidentally cut right through the chain that's holding up Karai's cage. Leo and Shredder both jump clear of the vat, but Karai obviously can't, and her cage sinks deep into the Mutagen, while Master Splinter observes this in fear. The cage comes flying out of the vat and Karai emerges right after. When Shredder sees this, he is filled with quite alot of remorse. Karai drops from the very edge of the tank, and Splinter frees himself so that he can catch her in both of his arms. She is now a swift viper-like creature with hands that resemble miniature versions of her reptilian head. During the following chaos, some oil is leaked all over the ground and it comes into contact with electricity from a defeated Foot-Bot, causing a big fire to break out. Shredder immediately tries to pin the blame on Splinter for Karai's mutation, and he charges right towards his enemy, who is even more surprised by Shredder's arrogance. However, Shredder is then stopped when a large piece of the cieling caves in and separates him from his enemy. Tiger Claw goes up to Shredder and says that they have won this fight and should retreat proudly. He then questions Tiger Claw's request, as, for the first time in a long time, he feels like he really has been defeated. Karai, one of the only people he's ever grown fond of, is now mutated, and he refuses to take responsibilty for his own act. Once again, he creates a new vow of vengeance, before finding a gap in the debris and disappearing into it. Meanwhile, Karai awakens after her transformation, continuing to unleash her rage on every one around her. She wraps her tail around Splinter's body, thinking him to be food, but Splinter decides to quickly remind her that he is her father and this instantly causes her to release him from her grasp, before spitting venom right between Raph's eyes and then slithering out of a nearby window in guilt. All of them are then forced to escape before Baxter's laboratory goes up in flames. Failure hits each and every one of the Turtles hard, especially Leo, who says that he should've stopped the Shredder when he had the chance. Now, they follow their silent sensei all the way back to their lair. Mikey asks Donnie if, someday, he will be able to develop another Retro-Mutagen to turn Karai back. Donnie hopes that he will be able to. Back somewhere in the city, the serpent Karai climbs over a billboard and falls, before shapeshifing back into her human form. After this happens, she smiles before hissing at the screen and the audience. Only her serpent eyes and fangs give clues to the fact that she is still a Mutant... Splinter`s Wisdom "After all of this time, I have learned that revenge only leads to more pain." Debuts Serpent Karai Gallery SPLEDDER.jpg|Shredder vs Splinter 640px-Vengeanceismine8.png 640px-Tumblr_n7sdlhQGwz1t41phdo3_1280.jpg|Leo blushing Mutant Karai 1.jpg Mutant Karai 2.jpg Mutant Karai 3.jpg Mutant Karai 4.jpg Karai_and_Splinter.jpg Karai_and_Splinter2.jpg Karai_vs_Tiger_Claw.jpg Leo6.jpg Mikey_slaps_Leo.jpg Raph3.jpg Training.jpg Raph_and_Mikey.jpg Raph_and_Mikey2.jpg Raph_and_Mikey3.jpg The_turtles_and_Karai_Vs_the_foot.jpg The_turtles_and_Karai_Vs_the_foot2.jpg Splinter_and_the_turtles_Vs_Shredder.jpg|The Turtles with Splinter Mikey_and_Donnie2.jpg Leo_and_Raph.jpg Vs_Shredder.jpg Shredder3.jpg Splinter2.jpg Shredder2.jpg Who_forgot_to_load_the_manhole_covers.jpg Leo_and_Raph2.jpg Karai2.jpg Leo3.jpg Leo_and_Karai.jpg Leo_and_Karai3.jpg Leo_and_Karai2.jpg Mikey2.jpg Mikey_and_Donnie.jpg Mikey4.jpg Mikey5.jpg NEVER underestimate the Water Balloon arm!.jpg Embarrass that Karai's watching him being owned.jpg image mutant Karai .jpg 10506705_876821222346391_8864102028040861197_o.jpg|link=Karai Vegeance is Mine Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_246746.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_251334.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_285660.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_307307.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_415873.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_426050.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_469302.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_528111.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_593551.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_594760.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_600641.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_621662.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_673756.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_674382.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_676884.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_679428.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_681681.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_683933.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_688229.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_691274.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_699740.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_711919.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_713087.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_713796.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_714839.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_715715.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_717675.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_745411.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_767683.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_771312.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_773689.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_776359.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_782365.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_819944.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_851851.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_880463.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_899106.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_906447.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_1102685.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_1112111.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_1153986.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_1156864.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_1167583.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_1169835.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_1239613.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_1258966.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_1259132.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_1272688.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_1289580.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_1270018.jpg Karai snake.png Karai Mutant B.png Tumblr n7xtl6Geix1tw4rpno2 r1 1280.png Quotes *'Donatello:' "We've gotta get out of here!!" *'Leonardo: "'Not without Karai..." *'Master Splinter': "Karai, you must listen to me! We must go!" *'Shredder (to Karai): "'I shall avenge you, my daughter." Trivia * Karai joins the side of the Turtles in this episode. *For the third time in this series, Splinter fights Shredder. This time, however, their fight only occurs for less than thirty seconds. *While Mikey is distracting Fishface and Rahzar, he hums the TMNT 1987 theme song; this is the third time he has hummed this. He also hummed it again while training with Leo. *While Mikey is distracting Fishface and Rahzar, he uses his shadow puppetry skills again. The first time was in Target: April O'Neil. *When Mikey is seen getting scratched by Rahzar in Slow Motion, he expresses his pain by saying "TO... KKA..." as a reference to Rahzar's partner, who appeared in previous incarnations. *Karai transforms into a Mutant white and purple snake, but turns back into a human with the reptile's eyes and fangs still remaining. The hands on her mutant form are actually small heads. *It is revealed that both Master Splinter and Shredder care for Karai in similar ways, as they often get mad whenever someone threatens to harm her. *This is the first episode when Splinter is seen in the Shellraiser. *It's shown that Leo still has strange 'feelings' for Karai. *Mikey's arm is wrapped once again. The first time was in Wormquake!. *This is the second episode in which Leo got hit with blinding powder. The first episode was New Girl In Town. In both incidents, he was blinded by Karai. *This episode marks the first time that Karai wore her mask since The Alien Agenda. *Chrome Dome returns in this episode. The first time he appeared was in Target: April O'Neil. *Besides the Manhole covers & the cannon that fires compressed garbage, the Shellraiser has numerous weapons; **Smoke Screen **Snaggletooth **Soul Flayer **Poop T.N.T **Pizza Grease **Rad Weekend **Jacks'D Up **Das Boot *Ironically, the event in the episode that lead to Karai's mutation was similar to the event that lead to the death of her mother; a blow from Shredder that was meant for one of his enemies, which cut the chain holding her cage over the Mutagen. * In this episode, Karai is seen in the Turtles' lair for the second time. Videos Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:The Show Category:Episodes that aired in 2014